The Mountain Sound
by KingGohanSon
Summary: Pan won't settle down about something, but no one knows what it is... Gohan/Videl Trunks/Pan Goten/Bra
1. Chapter 1:My Little Panny

**Disclaimer-** The DB series was awesome, but I don't own them/ am not officially affiliated with them in any way.

**A/N 1:** Hope you enjoy, I love writing Gohan and Videl fics. Haven't wrote a fic in a long time so don't be judge-y.

**A/N 2: **Key-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Changing perspectives

*Action*

(Extra info)

[Thought]

{Author's note}

**A/N 3: **This is mainly a post-GT regular life fic for Gohan and Videl (or maybe I'll add a lil T/P on the side). Of course there's romance but I mean, you get what I mean.

**A/N 4: **_Ages-_

Gohan=40

Videl=39

Pan=18

Goten=35

Bra=35

Trunks=36

**Hope you enjoy the read!**

_Chapter 1: My little Pan_

(Perspective=Gohan)

"**Oh my Kami I hate you, Dad!**" screamed Pan as she violently slammed the door and it broke in my face.

*Exasperated sigh*. This was the third fight she's had with me since Sunday. Every step I take seems to embarrass her or annoy her. I'm not even sure why, I guess it must be something all teenagers go through.

"Videl, honey?" I half say half yell up the stairs "Come on, we'll be late for dinner at mom's!" Goten had offered to have dinner at his house, but we all know he couldn't afford it. He's been given Trunks' offer multiple times, but he just doesn't seem to want to take a job that will give him the opportunity to have a successful future. He's decently weird.

"Coming!" she replies from the top of the stairs. "Panny, hun, are you coming?" she asks Pan, because Kami knows I haven't had much luck with that.

"Not today, mom. I have a date with Mark!" Pan replies.

Ugh, Mark. I have nothing against the kid, except for the fact that he's dating my daughter, but he's always creeped me out and generally set off my paternal radar.

"Are you sure, Pan?" asked Videl, obviously trying to take her on a guilt trip.

"Yes mom, I can fly over there whenever I want to. Plus, I'm 18, just let me make my own decisions!" She yells as a response.

Wow, there she goes again, turning everything into a fight. We can never make peace with her; Kami knows we've tried.


	2. Chapter 2:The Dinner

_The Mountain Sound_

_Chapter 2: The Dinner_

"Okay honey hold on, we're about to instant transmit, okay?" I ask Videl. You never know, she's been a tiny bit queasy lately.

"Yea, I should be fine." She replies, decently agitated that I even asked her. I put my index and middle finger of my right hand up to my forehead and imagine the target destination, right at mom's house. We arrive there and the last thing I see is a checkered blanket and the last thing I hear is someone familiar yelling "**Ow!**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Videl)

Okay I'll admit it. Like everyone else, I was pretty comically relieved when Gohan teleported, or instant transmitted, whatever, right into Goten and they were both knocked out. Then came the [Oh shit what if he can't remember anything. Their skulls are like titanium with a steel coating!] So then I rushed over to them and their eyes started fluttering, Gohan got up first. Being the worrying wife I am, I asked "Gohan can you remember me?"

"Uh you're that lady at the food place right?" He replied. I got naturally stressed out so I freaked.

"**Oh Kami no not Gohan! Why!?**" I screamed, shaking my fist at the sky.

"I'm just kidding Videl! I was joking! Calm down!" He said in a not-so-calming tone.

I'll admit, what I did next was unnecessary. A little bit.

"**You stupid bastard! I was terrified! You owe me an apology, you stupid bitch!**" I screamed, smacking him with every syllable.

"Okay, okay, okay! I am really sorry I tried to pull a sick joke on you and I know you're really stressed, just please stop hitting me." He said.

Oops. Hadn't even noticed I was still hitting him. I hear a wolf whistle from my right when I realize I'm in front of his family, on top of him. It was Trunks. Bulma reaches across the picnic blanket and bitch smacks Trunks and in a matter of seconds, he stops and his cheek turns a shade of light pink.

We all awkwardly started eating and Trunks was the first to speak. "So uh… where's Pan?" he said, not so furtively wanting to know what Pan is doing.

"On a date…" Gohan, with crimson cheeks, replied with a hint of sadness hidden deep in his tone "I mean, I knew she would grow up sometime, I could never imagine it being like this. We're always fighting, she's always going on dates and doing Kami-knows-what, and then she thinks that I'm the villain here."

Then Chi-Chi started laughing along with Bulma and Android 18 as they said pretty much in unison "It's finally someone else's turn!" Supportive friends and family, aren't they.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Pan)

The date with Mark was going okay until that moment. We started some small talk, like we always do, but Mark seemed very nervous this time. To this moment I still don't know why.

"Pan, my dearest Pan," He started to say. I can only imagine where this is going to go. "We've gone on several dates and I just love you more every time and I just" his speech was interrupted by 2 strange ki fluctuations I sensed in the mountains. I gave Mark 50 dollars for the dinner then told him I would call him later but I really have to go, right this second. [What if it's dad?! My last words to him would've been a screaming match! Or mom! My last words to her were yelling at her to let me make my own decisions!] That's when I panicked but someone flew along side of me and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. I turned left and saw the spiky black hair I was never so relieved to see. I felt my cheeks getting wet and brushed the tears away and said, "I love you daddy."


	3. Chapter 3:With Nothing But Our Shadows

**A/N: **Who is in the mountains? What was Mark saying? Will there be any action or romance in this story for fuck's sake? Find out on the next episode of Dragon ball Z!

_The Mountain Sound_

_Chapter 3:With Nothing But Our Shadows_

"Goten are you sure they won't notice us?" Bra said as Goten instant transmitted them into the mountains.

"No, they won't notice us Bra. We're the second kids, the forgotten ones, they couldn't care less about where we are." I replied. Getting out of the picnic was easy. Gohan had accidently provided me with the perfect excuse by transmitting right into my face, and Bra followed me inside to 'help me recuperate'. By the time they noticed us gone, they would be hammered to all shit, and we would be in the mountains.

"Goten, this is very romantic and all but do we really have to sneak around our parents anymore? I mean adults shouldn't walk on eggshells about their… er… urges should they?" Bra asked, clearly worried why I was being so furtive.

"Bra, it's because of Vegeta. He really scares me. I would be surprised if he doesn't brutally assault m in some way shape or from when he finds out. I'm planning on holding out on telling him until he's too old to fight and I'm in my prime." I replied, laying out my reasons pretty clearly.

For the next couple of minutes we remained silent as I lit the candle and popped the cork on the bottle of wine we brought. I halfway filled Bra's and my glass and we clinked, "To us." I said, little did I know, 'us' might not last much longer.

{How'd you like that cliff-hanger? I'm not even going to include the end of it until the next chapter, ha!}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Trunks)

[Now's my chance] I thought to myself [Pan's flying alone and she was just crying. Turn up the romantic dial to 10, full speed ahead.] I flew in right next to Pan and suddenly I realized how utterly unprepared I was.

"I uh… er… um… I'll just uh… I'll leave now." I said as I flew away, feeling my cheeks turn rosy. Wow Trunks, just wow. You had an opportunity that you may never get again and you blew it because you're an unprepared, stuttering little son of a-

Pan, speeding up and coming up next to me, interrupted my self-wallowing. "Trunks" she began "what were you going to say to me?" she asked.

"Uh nothing! I was actually about to ask you how your date with good old what's-his-face went!" **Wow Trunks! Wow! Got a cat on your toun- **no, that's not how it goes… is it your tongue has a cat? No can't be that doesn't even make sens-

What happened next was completely unexpected. Pan says, "I saw you blush Trunks, that wasn't what you were going to ask me." And then she kissed me. Not a cousin kiss, but a full on boyfriend/girlfriend kiss. "Oh and for the record, the date went well." She said and flew off with a wink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Mark)

Wow. I can't believe Pan stood me up like that. She says she urgently has to go, hands me 50 dollars and bolts for the door? She didn't even get a phone call! Who is she, superwoman or something? I bought that 500k ring yesterday and didn't get to use it today! Not only is that not lady-like, it would also be unacceptable from a man, dog, cat frog, anything. What kind of manners does she have anyway? I love her, why am I ranting about her? Maybe this is a sign. Maybe I need to go and tell her we need to break up. I don't even know anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Videl)

While we were flying to the mountains, I planned to break the news to Gohan softly. I knew he knew that I had the symptoms of being pregnant; he asked me if it was okay that I instant transmitted because I've thrown up a lot lately. I doubt he knows though. Those Saiyans may be strong but they are sure as hell dumber then bricks.

"Gohan?" I said softly as I approached him, breaking the flying formation.

"Yes Videl?" He replied, in a more happy tone than before. I wonder why. I should run that by Pan, see if she did anything nice to make him happy. I would really hate to ruin his newfound happiness.

"Uh… I have a surprise for you when we get home." Stupid Videl!

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise. For a scholar you're pretty dumb." I said as I gave him a playful push.

"Alright!" Gohan replied, sounding ecstatic for the first time in a long time.

Wow Videl. Just keep digging that hole deeper, I'm sure it will work out just fine. Dumbass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Vegeta)

"Your brat brother is missing. So is my daughter." I said, flying up next to Gohan.

"And you're quite calm about it, Vegeta. I'm impressed." He replied, praising me like all should.

"I'm doing everything in my power to not bitch smack someone into a mountain right now." I said in honesty. "If they get up to 'it' I will tear your bitchy brother apart limb from-"

"Okay big guy" Gohan said, as if he is my superior "take a chill pill, Vegeta." Gohan said, trying to control me.

"**Do you know how stressful this is you little** **hybrid bitch!?" **I screamed, snapping from the pressure of having two kids in love with someone from Kakarot's descent. He grew on me a little, but never the demon spawn he calls his descendants.

"As a matter of fact, Vegeta, I do know how stressful it is." Gohan replied, cool and collected. Cool and collected don't mix well with me, and I elbowed him in the chin and he went flying into a mountain. Huh, we must be getting close if we're already in a mountain range.

Suddenly Gohan's spawn yells "Daddy!" and flies towards him at full speed. What wusses. If he's so strong he should be able to take care of himself.

That's all I can remember before the rage of a million hells are unleashed on me. A mystic Gohan rebounds and attacks me at full speed. I ascend to Super Saiyan 2, but he's still pummeling me. I refuse to write any longer, this is embarrassing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Gohan)

I'll admit it; I kind of lost my shit there. It's one thing to insult me, but then to outright attack me? He could count on retaliation. I've heard enough of his stupid family woes and how he'll murder Goten if he likes Bra. He's entitled to his own love life. So I lost it and all of the built up stresses I've had were all diminished along with Vegeta. He flew into the mountain and into a cave and yelled, "Come here you brats!" I originally thought he was just talking to me, but he was talking to everyone.


End file.
